Enemies?
by X-ObLiVious
Summary: My take on how Rose and Scorpius meet for the first time on the Hogwarts Express.


**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I do not own Harry Potter. **

After her father practically told Rose to not so much as glance at the younger Malfoy. She grabbed Albus by his robes and pulled him onto the train before it had the chance to leave without them.

After getting their luggage situated, the two skittish first years started the search for an empty compartment. They were almost to the back of the train and had been so far unsuccessful. When we passed the one containing all our older cousins, including James (Al's older brother), he paused.

"Go ahead."

"No, I won't just leave you all by your self Rosie."

"I think I'll survive a few hours without your presence." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure. I feel like I'm ditching you."

"Oh I'll be perfectly fine. Go plot to destroy the world, or what ever it is you all do."

"Thanks Rosie I'll see you later." He said with one last fleeting glance before disappearing into the chaotic compartment.

Meanwhile I was still searching for a quiet compartment to at least get some reading I reached the last one it looked to be my best option. There was just one boy sitting there reading a book. From what I could see he was a first year like me, and had platinum blonde hair with silver eyes.

When I stepped in the compartment he looked up.

"Sorry,- I- didn't mean to disturb. Would you mind if I joined you, all the other compartments seem to be full." I stammered.

"Not at all." He said very casually, closing his book and placing it beside him as he spoke.

"What are you reading?" I asked trying to break the ice.

"Hogwarts a History." He stated simply. Which elicited a small smile from me.

"So am I." I said holding up my own copy while trying not to laugh.

"Have you gotten to the part about the ceilings?" I asked while trying to supress another giggle.

"Yes, wasn't that part insane!" His cool facade finally crumbling as we both started laughing, at first lightly until it turned into full blown eyes watering struggling to catch a breath kind of laughter.

"Whats your name?" I asked while taking the seat across from him.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Oh no. My father's only concern for me as I prepared to go to Hogwarts was not about classes, quidditch, or even which house I would be sorted into. No, it was about me never in any way associating with the young Malfoy heir.

Although he didn't seem like "The Devils Spawn." He actually seemed quit nice, and dare I say civilized. Just then I realized he was patiently waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Hello Scorpius I'm Rose Weasley." I saw his eyes widen a bit before his gaze turned thoughtful. So he has heard of me , what if he got a similar pep-talk from his Dad.

"You're not that bad." He said thoughtfully.

"Thank you, I think."

"Oh sorry, but my fathers always been telling me to stay away from you that nothing good could come of it."

"Same with mine, and you don't appear to be totally evil."

As much as both of them were now at ease with talking to the "enemy", it was just too awkward to bring up family or even which house they wanted to be in. Thus the rest of the trip mostly consisted of them talking about books, simple spells, even some quidditch.

After changing into their school robes and sharing some sweets off the trolly, they finally arrived. Until now Rose and Scorpius were having a nice carefree time, but of course it was too good to be true.

" So are we friends?" I finally broke down and asked.

There was along awkward pause before he answered.

" I don't think so-"

"Ohyasurewhatever" I said trying to brush it off like it was no big deal.

"Yo-You didn't let me finish."

"No-no-no I get it. I mean we've only known each other for a few hours and it's not like I thought-"

"ROSE!" He half shouted cutting off my rant.

"Sorry."

"It's fine i was just trying say I don't think we can be, not that we shouldn't be."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face it with our family's history it just wouldn't end well."

"I don't think my family will mind too much." Ok that may have been a total lie, my dad would probably have a heart attack if he even found out we were talking right now.

"Trust me it's better that we not be seen together." As Scorpius said this last part he calmly walked out of the compartment, shutting the door behind him.

"Bye." I muttered. That wasn't rude at all. '_Oh-well it was nice while it lasted might as well go find Al.'_

As I was walking down the corridor trying to avoid the swarms of people, I was suddenly hit on my left. I tried to catch myself on the opposite wall but failed miserably and instead ended up sprawled across the floor.

"Sorry!" A nervous looking girl with short brown hair all but shouted. She stood in the compartment door across from where I lay on the floor. Presumably running into me when leaving.

"It's fine."

"I really need to watch myself around other people. I swear I'm a danger to society."

She said while helping me up.

"First day?" I guessed by the lack of house colors.

"Ya you?"

"Same. It's crazy out here, Why's everyone in such a rush."

"No clue. My names Lydia by the way, but most people just call me Lyd."

"Hi, my names Rose."

**AN: This started as a one-shot but I'm considering adding a few more chapters. First fanfic I've written, Reviews would be great!**


End file.
